Give ya all I got
by Akikofuma
Summary: If Rick hadn't forced him to accept the ride, Daryl might have frozen to death. He didn't know if Rick was an idiot or a saint. As it turns out, Rick is utterly perfect in every way, and all Daryl wants to do is give something back. / Alpha/Beta/Omega, Omega!Daryl, Alpha!Rick, Mutual Pining, Explicit Sexual Content, Self-Lubrication, Masturbation, Knotting, MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since Rick had picked him up on the highway, taken him away from the freezing cold, completely selfless, never expecting anything in return.

Daryl had quickly learned just how _good_ Rick really was. Kind and caring, with a heart made out of gold. He had never asked a single thing from him, nothing at all. Everything Daryl gave the ex sheriff was taken with such.. surprised appreciation, it hurt to just _look_ at him.

And really, who would ever expect that from a gorgeous, strong Alpha?

The first time, after a week of staying at Rick's place, Daryl had offered to take a look at his car after it had started acting up, the Alpha had taken a moment to realize what the Dixon was offering.

"Don't have ta. I can take it to a mechanics." Rick had said, giving Daryl a smile that made him smile back every single time.

Daryl had insisted, though, taken Ricks tools, and set to work. It had been hard to really concentrate on the work, though, as the Alpha had constantly been looking over his shoulders, offering Daryl food and water until he had no other choice but to send the male back into the house to just fucking _relax_.

The thought alone made the hunter grin. He had never met an Alpha, _no_ , a _person_ like Rick. He was the kind, and thoughtful, and so concerned with the ones he loved, he forgot about himself.

What had impressed him most though, was Ricks iron control over himself. Nothing seemed to break it, not even an omega going into heat. And hell, how many Alphas would turn around and leave their own house to a stranger for days, just to allow them complete privacy in their moment of hormone induced neediness?

Daryl couldn't think of any other Alpha that would have acted that way. Not a single one.

 _Could'a stolen all yar shit, ya know. After." Daryl ground out between clenched teeth, utterly humiliated at the fact that he had been caught by surprise, his heat setting in sooner than he had expected. He had planned to be far away from this place before he got close, but he had woken up one morning at it had just been... there._

 _Rick had taken one step into his room after hearing him groan, and walked back out without a single word, backwards, slamming the door shut with a hasty motion, and that had been that. Daryl had heard hurried footsteps down the stairs, and then the front door opening and closing._

 _Rick hadn't come back until today, four days after his heat had started, one day longer than it lasted. And now they sat at the table, both sipping beer and eating Chinese out of cheap to go packages._

" _Ya didn', though." The Alpha had replied, lips curling into a smile._

" _That ain' the point. Can't jus' let strangers in here like that, man." He had snapped, putting down his beer with a bit too much force, the clink caused by glass meeting wood loud enough to cause him to flinch. Still, he couldn't just let this go. Rick had been_ so good _to him, and if he could just keep him from being screwed by some ungrateful punk, he'd damn well take it. "What are ya gonna do if ya come home one day an' 's all gone?"_

" _Wouldn't bother me." Rick had replied evenly, glancing at Daryl with an amused expression. "Keeps 'em from stealin' from someone else."_

" _Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Ya wouldn' mind if all this-" he gestured to the flat screen tv, the laptop on the table they sat at, and various other valuables around the room. "- was gone? Why not?"_

" _'cause if someone is driven ta steal, they probably need the money more than I do. I can buy another tv."_

 _Daryl had stared in disbelieve for what felt like hours until finally going back to eating, not sure if he thought Rick was completely dumb, or the most wonderful man the archer had ever met._

A lot had happened since that day, but some things stayed the same.

Something new, for example, was that he was now working a steady job. Daryl had never held on to one of those for very long in the past, either because the money was shit, or because every damn Alpha in the place was trying to win him over in one way or the other.

He was, after all, an unmated omega, and to most that made him fair game.

He worked at a farm now, with a young Korean man named Glenn, his wife Maggie, Maggie's father Hershel, and Beth, Hershel's youngest daughter. Rick had gotten him the job, and now they worked side by side, tending to the crops and animals alike. Daryl loved his job, and soon came to care for the people around him more than he had expected. All in all, he was happy where he was.

One thing that had remained as it was, was his living arrangement with Rick.

They shared a house that seemed too large for just two people, but granted Daryl the privacy he craved every once in a while. Hauled up in his own room, with an adjoining bathroom, he was free to do as he liked. Rick never entered here, something the omega was grateful for. Rick respected him, his need to have a place just for himself, and that made Daryl love the alpha even more.

Because yeah, he _loved_ Rick. _Fuckin' loved him_.

That had been a change for sure.

He had never seen himself wanting to settle down, definitely not with some knothead Alpha, to live in a house with a white fence and big garden, providing enough room for 2.5 children and a pet or two to play.

No, he'd wind up in some shitty apartment, with no one but a bottle of jack and a crap tv to keep him company. Or so he'd thought.

Nothing prepared him for meeting someone like Rick.

" _Ya need a ride?" Daryl had rolled his eyes at that, glaring at the man in the car that had just pulled over, the only one to be seen as the snow storm raged around them. It took a single sniff of the hot air escaping the car from the open window to tell Daryl everything he needed to know. An Alpha, no doubt hoping for a good time if he helped him out. He didn't have time for that now, no matter how pleasant he found this particular Alphas scent, freezing down to his bones, and miles from the tiny shack he called home for the time being._

" _Piss off, will ya? Don' need help from no Knothead." He had snapped, stubbornly making his way, despite the wind making every step a struggle. The male wasn't deterred though, slowly driving along side with the hunter._

" _Ya gonna freeze out here, ya know. I ain't gonna try nothin', man, jus' wanna help." The Alpha insisted._

" _Yea right. Look, I ain't gettin' in the car, so why don' ya leave me the fuck alone? Jus' cause I'm an omega don' mean ya can tell me what ta do-"_

 _Thats when the car stopped, and before Daryl knew what was happening, the Alpha had slid into the passenger seat and out the door, glaring down at Daryl in a way that made him want to duck his head in submission, resisting the instinctual reaction simply to spite the man._

" _An' jus' cause I'm an Alpha don' mean you get ta assume all I wan' is your ass. I'm a_ human being _and you don't get to be a jerk jus' cause some Alphas are horny fucks. Now get in the damn car before ya catch fuckin' pneumonia."_

 _Daryl had been too shocked to react for a moment, eyes wide as he locked gaze with the older male. Then, he got in the damn car._

So here he stood, six months later, utterly in love with an Alpha.

An Alpha that had been kinder to him than anyone else in his life.

An Alpha that had done everything for Daryl.

And finally, Daryl would get a chance to give something in return, not just something he decided to do for Rick, but something he knew Rick _wanted_. It had taken him forever, but he had finally found something he could give.

He could give himself.

 _The sound of something nosily falling to the floor woke Daryl with a start. He was immediately tense, teeth bared, grumpy that had he had been woken by something else than his alarm, when he had to get up early as it was._

 _A glance at the clock told him it was three a.m., the middle of the fucking night, and Daryl was suddenly even more alarmed. The noise had come from downstairs somewhere, and Rick didn't have a tendency to sleepwalk. It seemed unlikely the Alpha would just wander around the house in the middle of the night, knocking shit over._

 _Daryl grabbed his crossbow, made his way down the stairs carefully, years of tracking and hunting honing his ability to approach prey soundlessly. He could hear heavy breathing, almost like whoever was in there had been running until their lungs burned-_

 _That's when he was hit with the best scent_ ever.

 _He can't help himself as he's enveloped by it, pulling him closer and closer, until he's at the end of the corridor, peeking around the corner, into the living room. His knees almost gave out at the sight he was presented with, crossbow nearly slipping from his hand._

 _Rick laid stretched out on the couch, eyes squeezed shut, one arms covering his eyes, the other- holy fuck- grabbing his cock, stroking along the impressive length, hips bucking upwards on every down stroke, fucking his fist, ragged pants escaping him. He couldn't stop himself, his gaze glued to the Alphas cock, eyes widening as he watched the first drops of seed ooze from the tiny slit, dribbling over the ex sheriff's shaft and fingers, and he could feel his mouth start to water with want. He wanted to taste, to lap at the crown until Rick came all over his face..._

 _And if the visual, and Rick's scent, hadn't already been enough to make him hard, then the Alphas words would have._

" _Daryl-" Rick chocked out, and for a moment the omega feared he had been caught, that the Alpha had opened his eyes and found the hunter watching him jerk off, and quite obviously enjoying it himself, as the thin pair of boxers would do little to conceal the omega's raging hard-on._

" _Need ya, fuck, D-Daryl- So bad, god, Daryl-" The words were slurred, but Daryl understood them anyway. Rick was.. He was thinking of_ him, _Daryl, and god, he had never thought- Completely overwhelmed and thoroughly shook by the new information he had just unwillingly been provided with, Daryl retreated to his room as quickly and quietly as possible, only to fall to his knees in the middle of the room , grasping his cock, needing only a single tug to push him over the edge, spilling over his hand and onto the wooden floor._

 _His orgasm was so intense, he spent the next few moments on the floor, slow to catch his breath._

He wasn't sure how Rick had missed the scent of omega arousal that night.

Daryl was glad about that, as in the end, no matter how much he had wanted to mount the Alpha like a _fucking sequoia_ , Daryl had needed time. Time to adjust to the mere thought that someone as perfect as Rick could ever want him.

But once he had made his peace with that fact, even though he still didn't understand _why_ , the archer came to realize that he wanted Rick, too, in whatever way the Alpha would have him.

"Daryl?"

The archers head snapped towards the all too familiar voice, eyes widened slightly, startled out of his thoughts. Rick was regarding him with a worried expression as they sat next to each other on the couch, beer in hand. They'd been watching a movie; or Daryl had been _pretending_ to watch, because all he could focus on was what he planned to do once the end credits rolled around.

"Been quiet all day. Ya a'right?" The Alpha asked, brows furrowed, blue eyes so intense it made the omega want to squirm.

"'m fine." Daryl replied, trying to keep his voice even. "Jus' tired."

He watched as Rick sighed, flicking his gaze to the floor. Instantly, Daryl was flooded with _upset him_ , _fucking worthless_ and _have to please him_ , omega instincts he had always struggled against rising to the surface. The tv turned off with a flicker of light before going completely dark.

"..Ya saw, didn' ya? Couple nights ago.." Ricks voice was tight, making Daryls chest constrict before he had even fully comprehended the question. Once he did, his entire body froze, and _fuck_ , years of running from these situations left him with the intense urge to _haul ass_. Instead, he forced himself to stay put, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Yea. I saw." He replied, tone hushed, avoiding eye contact at any cost, gaze flickering from the floor to his hands, then the tv and back to the floor.

"'s why ya been so distant. Made ya uncomfortable." Rick concluded. The Alpha sounded defeated, as if he had been expecting this, as if Daryl walking out on him had always been the inevitable end of their relationship. It broke his heart, and without thinking, the archer grabbed Rick's hand, holding it tight.

"Ain't like that." He grunted, free hand coming up to his mouth, nervously chewing his thumb. "..Wasn' supposed to be like this. Fucked it up, Grimes."

The Sheriff's face crumbled further, and it was then that the archer realized how his words must have sounded.

"Was gonna take ya ta bed after the movie." He added hastily, truly horrified at the thought of the Alpha thinking he was anything less than desirable. No, nothing had gone as he had planned about today, Rick had seen to that.

"..Better not be messin' with me, Daryl." Rick breathed, moving closer until Daryl could feel the heat radiating off the older male's body, making him shiver in response.

"Not messin' with ya." Daryl couldn't help it, his body arched as if pulled by invisible strings, _needing_ to push himself against that strong chest, wrap his legs around the Alphas hip, and not daring to move a single inch all the same. He couldn't fuck this up, he just _couldn't,_ because Rick was the single best thing that had ever happened to him.

As it turned out, the archer didn't have to move.

He had barely finished his sentence as a sudden shove had him on his back, a weight settling on him, forcing him to spread his legs to accommodate the Alphas form, pinning him to the sofa. A thrill shot up his spine, making him arch upwards once more, completely overwhelmed with the fact that this was _Rick_ holding him down, _Rick_ kissing him, _Rick_ rocking hips against him in desperate little jerks, like he'd been wanting this his entire life.

"So good Daryl, so perfect." Rick groaned as he ripped the shirt off the archers chest, banishing it to the floor, ruined. The praise made Daryl want to cry out for more, feeling such utter bliss at being praised by the Alpha it was frightening. He didn't have long to dwell on these feelings, as Rick was now ridding him of his pants, growling low in his throat as he noticed the lack of briefs beneath.

"Really did mean ta take me ta bed, didn' ya?" Daryl felt himself flush from cheeks to navel, squirming with embarrassment and anticipation alike.

"Stop talkin' and _fucking touch me_." He snapped, lifting his hips as much as the cramped position allowed, grabbing Rick by the hair to pull him into a bruising kiss, far too needy to care about how much he looked the part of wanton omega. He was almost annoyed at Ricks laughter as the Alpha pulled back, rubbing broad, work roughened hands along his sides in a gesture clearly meant to soothe the archer.

"As you wish." The ex cop replied smoothly, his grin a bit too smug for Daryls taste. Before he could snap at Rick again, the Alpha brought his lips to his neck, kissing and nibbling tenderly at the pale flesh, making Daryl gasp. God, _yes_ , this felt better than anything he had experienced before. By far better than the drunken fucks he'd shared with equally drunk Alphas, not only because he was actually capable of really _feeling_ what was being done to him. The fact that it was Rick, someone Daryl trusted with his life, with _anything_ , made this almost unreal.

He could barely contain the desperate whimpers threatening to escape him as Ricks touch wandered lower, along his shoulders, and then his chest, stopping for only a moment to toy with a hard nipple before continuing his onslaught. There was a certain urgency to every touch that made Daryl vibrate with joy, made him curl his hands into Ricks shoulder and hair, desperate for something, _anything_ to hold on to.

"Beautiful, Daryl." Rick rasped as he sat up, leaving Daryl feeling so deprived of his touch he actually _whined_ , only to comfort the omega by placing his hands on strong thighs, slowly pushing upward until the archer understood what was being asked of him. Pulling his legs back, Daryl had never felt more exposed, or excited. He wasn't used to any of this, not the way Rick seemed perfectly content to stare instead of touch, nor the hunger he could see clear as day in baby blues. For the first time, he felt truly and unconditionally loved and accepted.

"Keep 'em like this. Wanna taste ya."

Daryl was helpless to obey, whimpering softly as Rick shifted until he was eye level with the archers groin, biting his lip with such obvious desire it made the omega squirm, rocking into nothing, silently begging to be touched.

The first brush of tongue against the heated flesh of his cock made the archer buck up, unable to control himself any longer. Rick didn't linger there for long, however, quickly lowering himself while simultaneously grabbing the trackers hips and canting them upwards, allowing him easy access to the tight ring of muscles hidden between firm mounds.

Daryl didn't mourn the fact that this was going to be the extent of their foreplay, Rick groaning deep in his throat as he licked him open, quickly adding first one, and then two fingers. The scent of Alpha arousal was so thick, Daryl almost choked on it, clouding his mind in the best way possible. He was embarrassingly wet after only a few minutes, fucking himself on the Alphas fingers as much as his position allowed, moaning wantonly the entire time. Even with the fast pace, this just wasn't _enough_ , he needed _more._

"Please, Rick, gotta touch me, _fuck_ -" His begging was interrupted by a harsh thrust of fingers, hitting that spot inside him that made the omega go mad with want.

"Yea', yar ready, aren' ya." Daryl could do nothing but nod enthusiastically, grabbing for Rick's face and pulling him upwards, tasting himself on the Alphas lips and tongue, shamelessly rubbing against Rick's cloth covered hard on.

"'m ready, _I am,_ just _please_." The archer was no longer above begging, spreading his legs as far as possible, hoping to finally spur Rick into action by displaying himself so willingly, needing to be filled to the brim with the Alphas cock and seed, needed it _now_ -

Later, Daryl would deny it, but the moment Rick had sunk into him, inch after glorious inch, he had completely lost it. His body had been frenzied by the sensation of being spread wide open, and he came before Rick could deliver so much as a single thrust. The Alpha wasn't deterred, moaning loudly as he pulled back only to snap his hips forward forcefully, each thrust shoving Daryl higher up the couch, until he was forced to brace himself against the arm rest to keep from knocking his head against it. Each thrust was aimed directly at his prostate, as if Rick had memorized its location from the brief moments he had spent loosening tight muscle, and fuck, if anyone could do that, it was Rick.

It didn't last long, but he hadn't expected it to. Rick finished shortly after him, filling him with seed until Daryl could feel it leak past the point their body connected, warily noting Rick hadn't knotted him. The Alpha collapsed onto the omega, panting heavily, still buried deeply within the tight heat, with seemingly no intention to move any time soon.

"Gonna leak on the couch." Daryl grunted, once he had recovered the mental facilities needed to form words.

"Good. Gonna think about me fuckin' you whenever ya see the stain." Rick replied, his voice thick with content, clearly pleased with the idea of leaving a visible mark to remind" them of their first coupling. Minutes passed in silence until the ex cop finally did move, lifting himself off Daryl only enough to look down at him, eyes searching.

"Mine now, right?" He asked, sounding like he could barely believe that Daryl wanted him.

"Yeah. 'm yours, Alpha." Daryl replied, offering the Alpha a half smile, because really, if anyone should be wondering if this was a dream, it was him.

"Good." Rick nodded, slowly lowering himself onto Daryl again, nuzzling into the archers neck with a pleased sigh. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone had told Daryl he'd be living with an Alpha lover some day, he would have laughed in their face. He had never liked them, never cared for the way most were unbearably cocky, as if having a knot made them god's gift to any and all betas and omegas. There had been a few incidents in which Daryl had been so badly crowded by an Alpha, he had no other choice but to punch his way out.

So all in all, he didn't have a high opinion on them.

But Rick wasn't like that _at all_.

He had managed to change the first impression he had made, simply by being an Alpha. And now, Daryl was very much in love with the older male, panting beneath him with pleasure almost every single night, spreading his legs obscenely wide, for the first time in his life obeying his omega instincts, and enjoying it. Because this was Rick, and Rick would never treat him like the others did. Like it was their right to take him, like he was a possession, not an equal.

His Alpha never looked down at him, never thought him less of a man just because he could be impregnated. No, if anything, Rick was giving everything and wanting nothing back.

And as much as Daryl loved that about him, slowly but surely, it was pissing him off. He _wanted_ to give Rick everything he dreamed about, which was impossible to do when said ex sheriff simply refused to voice his desires. Daryl wasn't a damn mind reader.

So how the hell was he supposed to figure out what to do? It was irritating, the way Rick could seemingly just _l_ _ook_ at the omega and know exactly what Daryl wanted in that very moment. Whenever Daryl felt thirsty, he'd glance at Rick and moments later be handed water. If his back ached because of the heavy lifting at the farm, a slight head tilt was enough to spur the Alpha into action, strong hands rubbing sore muscles until Daryl felt boneless.

Tonight was no different.

They had barely settled on the couch for a movie night after a long day at work, when he felt Ricks hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently before trailing it upwards. The archer had been horny since their make out session in the shower that morning, but they hadn't had the time to do anything more than jerk each other off in a rush. It had left him feeling a bit frustrated, and aching to be filled by the Alphas glorious cock.

Said Alpha was now leaning in to press small, open mouthed kissed along his throat, making Daryl growl his approval low in his throat, readily letting himself be maneuvered onto the ex sheriffs lap, legs spread. Ducking his head, Daryl stole a kiss from sinful lips before moving his attention to Ricks jawline and neck, arching his back as large hands rubbed along his spine.

He could feel Ricks member pressing against his ass, incredibly hard and hot, and Daryl couldn't help but grind down, rocking his own erection against the Alphas stomach, whining quietly as the clothing between them denied him what he so badly wanted.

"God, look at ya." Rick breathed, grabbing Daryls ass, giving the firm mounds a squeeze before dragging the omega impossibly closer. "Bet yer already wet for me, been needin' it all day, haven' ya?"

Daryl moaned low in his throat, nodding desperately, hips grinding down harder without his consent.

"Wanna hear ya say it, darlin'." The Alpha husked, voice so low it made the archer tremble, knowing that tone all too well by now, the promises it held.

"Want ya, Alpha. Want ya ta touch me." He could barely manage to keep himself from whimpering when hands abandoned him, making him feel cold and desperate. Before he could protest, Rick shushed him softly, placing one hand on the archers hip, the other popping open the button on Daryls jeans, pulling the zipper down with practiced ease.

"A'ready touchin' ya, Daryl." Rick was teasing him, and if Daryl had kept his eyes open, he would have seen a grin on the Alphas face. As it was, all he cared about was getting rid of their clothes, and riding Rick until his thighs burned from the strain of lifting his body over and over.

"Don' ya dare, Grimes." Daryl growled, even as he helped Rick remove the offensive clothing, followed quickly by the ratty shirt the omega was wearing. He had forgone briefs every single day since Rick had taken him, loving the desperate little groan that escaped the ex sheriff whenever he peeled off tight jeans to find nothing beneath. At least he could do this for his Alpha, though it was no where near enough in the archers opinion.

He was settled back onto Ricks lap, only to grunt his displeasure as he realized the other male was still completely dressed. Rick wouldn't have any of it, attacking the archers neck with lips and tongue, and - _oh god yes_ \- teeth, knowing exactly how to distract him. Rick never left a visible mark, and Daryl couldn't decide if he was grateful or pissed off by that. He had _meant it_ when he told the older man he was his, so why wouldn't Rick mark him? An even better question was, why had Rick never _knotted_ him?

"Wait, Rick, hold on." He grunted, biting down on the inside of his cheek, using the pain to clear his mind enough to ask the questions he had been pondering for weeks now. The ex cop stilled immediately, pulling back enough to see the archers face, brows furrowed.

"Did I hurt ya?" He asked then, and Daryl couldn't help but smile at the impossible man before him.

"Nah. Jus' wanna.. I gotta ask ya somethin'." Ricks serious expression only served to intensify the feeling of adoration currently bubbling up in the rednecks chest. He knew without a doubt that Rick would _really listen_ , even if Daryl decided that for some reason, they had to discuss the possibility of buying new curtains for the living room right then and there, buck naked and hard.

"Anythin', darlin'."

"Never knotted me." Daryl said, hands twitching against broad shoulders, feeling the urge to _get the fuck out_ , only to fight it down as he had recently started doing.

"That ain't a question." Rick pointed out, offering a crooked smile, squeezing the archers hips gently.

"Yer an ass, ya know that?" Daryl huffed, equally annoyed as he was amused. Rick was the only one in the world that could make him feel such different emotions at the same time. " _Why_ won't ya knot me?"

"Haven' asked me ta." Rick replied evenly, quirking a brow at the omega. "Didn' know if ya wanted me ta. Knottin' is.. 's a serious thang, ya know?"

"And I _ain't_ a serious thang?" Daryl retorted, narrowing his eyes at the Alpha, lips pressed into a thin line. "Ya sayin' yer not gonna stick around or somethin'?"

"That ain't what I meant, darlin'. Calm down, I ain't goin' nowhere." The sheriff cupped Daryls cheeks, bringing their foreheads together, breathing in deeply to catch their mingled scent, exhaling with a content huff. "Jus' didn' know if ya were ready."

"Told ya I was yours, man, and I _meant_ it." The redneck grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Ricks neck, holding on to the single most amazing being on this planet. At least in his eyes. "Ya could'a done it the first time. Could'a done it any other time."

"Could do it now." Rick suggested, bringing one hand to the archers lower back, fingers teasing at the crease between the omegas cheeks. "If ya wan' me ta."

And that was just it.

"Ain't about what I wan' all the time." Quickly moving to stand, Daryl grabbed for his clothes. They were _going_ to have this conversation right now, and god only knew how long it would take, not to mention that he was no longer in the mood.

When he turned around, once more dressed, Rick was regarding him with a thoughtful expression, looking almost absent minded. Daryl moved to sit beside the Alpha, gently taking hold of his bearded chin, forcing the ex sheriff to face him.

"I know yer jus' tryin' ta take care of me. Make me happy. But we're both in this." The brunette lowered his hand until it was resting against the Alphas neck, rubbing his thumb along the strong line of his jaw. "Wanna know how ta make ya happy, too. An' ta do that, ya gotta tell me what ya want."

"Got everythin' I wan'." The Alpha replied, pressing a hand of his own over the one against his neck, squeezing it gently. "Wan' ya, Daryl, nothin' else. Everythin' yer willin' ta give me."

"I wanna give ya everythin'." The words were out before the archer had thought about them, and fuck, this was embarrassing as all hell, but he couldn't take it back now. It was the truth, after all, and he would never lie to Rick. And now that he had gotten started, he might as well go all the way. "Wanna be everythin' ya ever dreamed of, cause yer everythin' I thought I'd never had. Wanna make ya happy, Rick, 'cause ya make me happier than I ever thought I would be. Ya gotta let me make ya happy."

"Make me happier than I ever was, darlin'. Don' need anythin' else. " Ricks words were no doubt meant to soothe him, and achieved the exact opposite. The redneck grew even more irritated, letting out a low growl of displeasure.

"So if I never let ya knot me, that's fine?" He snapped, pulling away with a sharp motion, standing before Rick, fingers curled into fists at his side.

"'course, Daryl. Anythin' ya want."

"And if I wan' ta fuck another Alpha, that's fine? Come home ta ya smellin' like someone else?" God, he knew he was out of line here, but Daryl was so _angry_ he couldn't stop himself. He didn't even know _why_ he was so pissed off, but the anger was hot in his veins. "Or maybe bring one home one night, take him ta my room, make ya listen-"

He was cut off by Rick downright slamming him into the ground with his own body, knocking the air from the rednecks lungs with such force he struggled to regain his breath, for the first time feeling real fear as the Alphas face came into view, pinning Daryl to the floor with his weight, teeth bared, red trickling into the usual blue, painful evidence of just how enraged he was. A thrill of excitement rushed through him, despite all his instincts screaming to get away from the potentially lethal man.

"Don' _ever_ say somethin' like that again. _Mine_ , Daryl, _all mine._ " Rick growled, grabbing hold on the omegas throat with one hand, not quite pressing down against the tender flesh, simply lingering there. It was enough of a threat to keep Daryl from moving, groaning softly in confusion as his cock twitched with interest. He shouldn't be getting off on this, but he couldn't help the hopeful jerk of hips as another growl dripped from plump lips, making him tremble.

"m sorry, didn' mean it, I swear." Daryl choked out, forcing his arms to stay pressed to the wooden ground beneath him, fingers twitching with the need to _touch_ , hips rocking upwards without his permission, growing harder by the second, and _fuck_ , this was wrong on so many levels-

Something hot pressing against his thigh snapped the omega from his thoughts, made him moan and throw his head back. He could scent it now, too, he wasn't the only one getting off on this, Rick was just as excited, just as turned on as the archer himself. It made him whine, finally giving in, arms shooting up to grab hold on fine curls, jerking the ex cop forward until their lips met with such force it hurt. The pain was insignificant, compared to the wave of arousal the archer felt at being so close to his Alpha, hearing him groan and growl low in his chest, turning Daryl on even more.

"Gonna remind ya who ya belong ta." Rick suddenly snarled as he sat up, and before he knew what happened, the redneck had been deprived of his shirt as it was ripped from his body. He mewled softly at the show of force, arching his back, trying to get closer once more, nails scraping helplessly over the few parts of Rick's body that he could reach.

"Gonna mark ya up, gonna knot ya, make ya mine." The Alpha kept talking as he pulled his shirt over his head, quickly discarding it, allowing Daryl a split moment to take in the newly revealed skin. Daryls pants came off next, until he was, for the second time that night, bare before the man he loved. He could feel himself dripping with slick, not a doubt in his mind that there would be a not insignificant amount of their combined fluids on the otherwise pristine floor once this was over.

"Please, wan' ya Alpha, _need ya_ -" Too far gone to care that he was begging once more, Daryl gave a pathetic whine, squirming under the weight of his Alpha, burning from the inside out with arousal. His cock was so hard it hurt, and he felt so profoundly empty that he couldn't take it for another second. "Need ta feel ya, fill me up, breed me _proper_ -"

At that, Rick roared, flipping Daryl onto his stomach, roughly pulling him back by his hips until Daryl was on his knees, presenting to his Alpha. It was a position that made the omega feel utterly vulnerable, made him moan into his fist, too embarrassed by just how wet he was after being so roughly manhandled onto the floor.

Something wet, and impossibly hot pressing against his entrance stole Daryls breath, made him incapable of clear thoughts. _Holy fuck_ , Ricks tongue was wicked, lapping at him, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue, dipping inside just enough to tease, never enough to actually satisfy. Daryl was reduced to a moaning mess, whining and squirming beneath the onslaught of pleasure the Alpha was giving him, panting like a bitch in heat, flushed from head to toe. He pushed back, demanding more than this torture, forcing the ex cops face deeper between his cheeks while grabbing his cock for some sort of relief. His hand had barely made contact with sensitive flesh before it was roughly batted away, the action accompanied by a growl.

"I'm the only one that gets ta touch ya, Daryl." And god, the possessive tone made Daryl want to come right then, spill onto the floor with the Alphas name on his lips. He was quick to nod, agreeing with Rick silently, because he couldn't have managed to form words now if his life depended on it. "Good."

Pleased, Rick sat up, watching Daryl the entire time it took to unzip his pants and free his cock. The sight was enough to make the rednecks mouth water, never having wanted a cock as much as he wanted Ricks, and no one could blame him for it. He had seen a fair share of cocks, none of them as beautiful as the one he laid eyes upon now. Rick was long and thick, the perfect size to rub against every single sensitive spot within.

"Gonna fuck ya so hard ya forget yer own name, pound into ya 'til ya can' even _think_ about anyone else, 'til yer beggin' me ta stop." Rick was babbling, and Daryl loved every second of it, pushing himself back, eagerly spreading his legs as wide as he could, chest pressed against the cool floor. He'd finally did it, had gotten Rick to let go, let that iron control slip just enough to give them what they wanted-

 _Fuck_!

From one second to the other, he went from _empty_ to _so fucking full_ it made the omega want to scream and howl with pleasure, made him want to cry with how _perfect_ it all was. Rick was pounding into him with no restraint, greedily raking his nails all over the archers body, leaving behind red lines on pale flesh, leaning over Daryl to bite and suck at his neck, and now he was definitely leaving behind marks. It thrilled the redneck to know that he'd carry the obvious proof of their fucking for days to come, feeling pleasure coiling tight in his stomach, despite the fact that Rick was barely touching his sweet spot.

There was no way their neighbors weren't getting an ear full, but Daryl couldn't care less, actually _wanted_ them to hear, prove how good he made his Alpha feel, how much pleasure he could bring the older male. He would have been happy with just this, Rick fucking him into the ground while marking both sides of his neck when suddenly, he froze.

 _Oh shit, oh fuck, oh fuck-_

He could feel Rick swelling, could feel the resistance when the Alpha pulled back, only to push back in, spreading Daryl wider and wider as his knot grew larger, making the archer throw his head back, eyes closed tight, jaw slack with pleasure. He had waited to feel this for so long, wanted it so badly it hurt, and now it was _seconds_ away from happening-

The world went a blinding white, and then black.

When Daryl came to, he was still coming, copious amounts of seed splattering to the floor, smooth walls clenching around Ricks cock and knot as hard as humanly possible, hips rocking back against the Alpha as he was filled by scalding liquid, stretched wide around the ex cops knot. Turning his head to glance at the Alpha provided Daryl with a view of utter perfection. Rick was the most beautiful thing the redneck had every seen, even more so now, looking sated and dazed, a goofy smile spreading on his face as he caught the archers gaze with his own.

With a few awkward movements, they laid down on the floor, still firmly locked together, having to shift to the side a bit to forgo laying in their own spend. A comfortable silence settled between them, Daryls head resting on one of Ricks arms, the Alphas other wrapped around his chest.

"Daryl?"

The omega grunted as a way of letting Rick know he had heard, too tired and sleepy to form an actual reply.

"..Told me ta ask for what I wan'." There was a pause, and then.

"Wan' ta mate ya, and have pups."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wan' ta mate ya, and have pups_.

Those words still floated in Daryls head, even after hours had passed since Rick had spoken them. Honestly, the omega had expected something less.. _serious_. A sexual fantasy of some sort, but that hushed confession..

He could have handled it better. Should have handled it better.

 _The second he had understood what Rick was saying, his entire body had gone rigid, every muscle in his body taunt, forcing a pained hiss out of him as the knot filling him became painful with how hard he was clenching down on it. His instincts were telling him to run, because this wasn't what he had had in mind. But there was no way for them to separate without injury, which only served to make the omega feel eve more trapped in this, to him, impossible situation._

 _Rick had sensed the change in atmosphere the moment it had shifted, now rubbing along Daryls flanks and chest with his palms, mumbling softly into his ear in an attempt to calm his archer._

" _'m sorry Daryl, 's okay darlin', don' have ta do any of that, I promise, never gonna do somethin' ya don' wan', I promise, I/em promise em, never gonna hurt ya, gotta relax sweetheart.."_

 _Rick went on and on, only moderately successful in easing Daryls sudden panic, and the second the Alphas knot went down, the archer was on his feet, practically fleeing to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind himself, only to lean his back against it, lest he collapse, willing his heart to stop beating so fast and hard, he feared it would jump straight out of his chest._

It was the middle of the night, and Daryl hadn't gotten a single minute of rest. He was pacing the length of his room, from wall to wall, debating with himself on how to move forward.

It wasn't so much the mating part that bothered him. He'd proudly wear Ricks mark, let everyone know he was taken, that he was loved, and loved in return. No, mating Rick was definitely not the issue.

But Rick wanted pups. _Pups_.

And fuck, how was he supposed to be a decent father when his own old man had been such a scumbag? He'd never had a male authority figure to look up to, other than Merle, and as much as he loved his brother, Daryl knew that he wasn't exactly role model material. Truth be told, the Dixon had never thought he would even have the opportunity to be a parent, but now that he was faced with it, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ any.

But.. Rick wanted pups. And Daryl just knew his Alpha would be a wonderful father, caring and protective, strong.. He'd keep their pup safe at all costs, would do anything to protect his family. And fuck, that knowledge did things to the omega within the brunette, feeling the urge to go into Ricks bedroom and demand he breed him there and then sparking in his gut. Their children would be beautiful, because _Rick_ was beautiful. They'd have his baby blue eyes, and his smile. The girl would inherit the Alphas curly hair, while the boy had straight hair like Daryl..

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, running a hand over his face as he stopped his pacing, throwing himself onto his bed stomach down, grabbing a pillow to bury his face into, his voice muffled as he spoke again. "Fuck."

Okay, so maybe he _did_ want pups. Specifically _Ricks_ pups.

But what if they had one, and it turned out he was completely incompetent as a parent? Sophia, the neighbors daughter, seemed to like him well enough, but she was 10 years old, and the challenges with an infant and toddler were decisively larger. Their pup would be so small and fragile for so long, and what if he somehow fucked it up, what if he dropped it, or rolled over and crushed it in his sleep? And if none of that happened, what if he was just _shit_ at raising a child?

Frustration built steadily in the archers chest, more with himself than the situation. Because all his insecurities aside, tonight had achieved exactly the opposite of what it was supposed to. Rick had gone from open and demanding to docile and selfless within the blink of an eye, and really, how could he expect the Alpha to be open with him when it ended with Rick, naked and abandoned, on the living room floor?

He had to _fix this_ , and he had to do it quickly, there was only one problem. He had _no fucking idea_ how to resolve this. He'd never really been taught to deal with situations like this. Between his momma, who was too drunk most days to be any help, and his old man and Merle being the kind of men that settled things with fists rather than words, Daryl was utterly unprepared.

What he did know was that he had been a complete bastard for leaving the Alpha like that, and at the very least, he owed the ex cop an apology.

Disregarding the alarm clock on his nightstand, showing four a. m. in bright red, Daryl slipped into the next best pair of pants he could find, forgoing his boxers out of habit alone, and made his way to Ricks bedroom.

"Rick?" He asked softly. If Rick was asleep, the archer didn't want to wake him, and the apology would just have to wait until the older male woke. But only a moment after he had called out to him, the Alpha opened the door, standing before Daryl in low hanging sweat pants. He was smiling, and fucking hell, _this_ was not the time to get distracted by the man's charm.

"Can't sleep?" Rick asked, taking a step to the side , granting the Dixon entrance to the room. Daryl shook his head, quickly stepping inside what, if they mated, would be _their_ bedroom.

"Look, 'bout before-" Daryl had barely started talking, when Rick interrupted.

"Daryl, its okay. I get it."Rick said, voice hushed, stepping forward to place a broad hand on the omegas neck, bringing their foreheads together. "Ain't the type ta settle down like that, 's aright."

"That ain't it." The archer huffed, frustrated at the entire situation, and yet unwilling to move away as his Alphas scent curled around him, feeling like a warming blanket after a day spent in the freezing cold. "..I ain't no good at this." He finally ground out, bringing his thumb up to his lips to chew on.

"Know ya ain' good with words, but. Yer perfect, Daryl."The Alpha replied sweetly, earning him an embarrassed growl from the Dixon.

"Not what I meant." Daryl somehow found the strength to break their somewhat one sided embrace, turning away from the male, shoulders hunched as he tried to find a way to get Rick to understand why he had freaked out before, and it should have been easy, it wasn't brain surgery, just a few words..

"I don' think I'd be a good dad, ya know?" It took every ounce of strength Daryl had to force himself to say it out loud. Because what if the Alpha suddenly decided that no pups meant no relationship afterall, and left him? The thought alone made him want to wretch, but he had to tell Rick at some point. He deserved to know.

"Daryl.." Rick was closer than he had realized, so distracted by the sudden anxiety he hadn't even heard the older man move. Strong arms wrapped around his chest, and pulled. A second later the omegas back was pressed tight against his Alphas front.

"Be a great dad." Rick mumbled, nuzzling softly at the sensitive spot right behind Daryls ear, scenting him deeply, only to growl contently. "So strong, so _perfect_ Daryl. Pup would be _so loved_ by ya, by us both."

"Ya don' know that." Daryl protested weakly, resting his hands on Ricks arms, eyes falling shut at the affectionate, and quite intimate, action. "Never been around 'em, don' even know how ta change a diaper-"

"Can learn how ta change a diaper." Rick replied, playfully nipping at the omegas ear, only to sooth the skin with a lap of his tongue. "An' I know, Daryl. I do, 'cause I _know_ ya."

Daryl was released, making his displeasure known with a high pitched whine, mourning the comforting heat that practically radiated off the Alpha, but was given little reason to complain only moments later.

Rick maneuvered him onto the bed, throwing back the blanket before pushing Daryl to lay down, climbing into bed with the archer and covering them swiftly. And god, it did feel nice to lay down after the day he had, especially with Rick, and the mans scent all around him.

"Don' have ta decide now, darlin'. Lets get some sleep, 'n we'll talk 'bout it in the mornin'. Jus' rest now." Daryl wanted to protest, but then Rick shifted them until the omegas head rested on his chest, and he couldn't resist the lull of a steady heart beat, _Ricks_ heartbeat, making him feel safe and warm. He was asleep within minutes.

Daryl was woken by the smell of fresh coffee, groaning softly as he blinked his eyes until his sight was less blurry, the room slowly coming into focus. He was still in Ricks bed, curled up in the Alphas sheets, glancing at the clock. Thank god it was their day off, or they would have been hours late to work. As it was, he had slept longer than ever before on their day off, not to mention that he was usually the one waking up first.

The urge to just go back to sleep was strong, but there was a conversation to be had, no matter how much he dreaded it. So he swung his legs over the bed, feet hitting the soft, white rug, and padded to his personal bathroom to brush his teeth, and wash his face, glancing at the reflection in the mirror to make sure he had no more sleep sticking to his eyes.

By the time he reached the kitchen, Rick had already started on the bacon and eggs, humming softly, and horribly off tune, as he swiveled the content of the pan around.

"Mornin'." He greeted quietly, Rick turning to look the omega over before offering a smile.

"Mornin', darlin'. Hope yer hungry." Daryl wasn't, but he nodded anyway, knowing that the ex-cop would worry if he didn't eat. And so he sat himself at the kitchen island, watching Rick prepare their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Once the plate was placed before him, he picked up a fork to pick at the food, taking a bite from the slice of toast Rick had added to the eggs and bacon. It tasted like nothing, but he forced himself to chew and swallow.

"Yer tense." Rick finally said, placing his hand on the archers thigh, squeezing it gently. "Still about last night?"

"Yeah." Daryl admitted softly, avoiding the Alphas gaze, ducking his head to hide his face with strands of hair, huffing softly.

"Daryl.. Hey, look at me sweetheart." The Alpha coaxed, gently lifting the omegas head with gentle fingers beneath his chin. "'s a'right. I get it. Yer scared, and ya don'.. Maybe yer jus' not ready. We can wait."

"What if-" The archer swallowed thickly, worrying the flesh of his lower lip, squirming on his chair. "What if 'm never ready?"

"Then we'll live together for the rest of our days, and be happy." Rick replied sweetly, leaning forward to press their foreheads together as he always did when Daryl was upset, or insecure. "Love ya, Daryl. Pups or not, I _love_ ya. An' that ain't gonna change, I promise."

"Love ya too." Daryl took a deep breath, inhaling his Alphas scent, eyes fluttering shut as he took a minute to relax, to gather himself, and finally nodded. It was hard, _so hard_ to believe that. Because Rick was perfect, and one day, someone better than a redneck with a GED and a messed up face, would come along. And they'd be happy to spread their legs for him, let the Alpha breed them, and give him what he wanted.

"Could still, ya know... mate." Daryl said, so softly he wasn't sure Rick had heard him, casting his eyes down, not wanting to see the rejection in the Alphas features, because despite everything, the archer just couldn't believe that Rick would want to mate _him_.

"Ya wan' that?" Rick questioned, catching the archers face by placing his hands on stubbled cheeks, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Don' have ta, darlin'. Know ya love me, don' need a mark ta prove it."

"..Wanna." Daryl mumbled, heat rising to his cheeks, coloring them red. And god, this was _humiliating_ , but he had to push through it, had to let Rick know that he was everything to him. "Wanna mate ya. Wanna.. Wanna be with ya for the rest of my life. Wanna wear yer mark."

Seconds passed that felt like an eternity, and then strong arms were crushing Daryl against a broad, strong chest, making him grunt with surprise. But he didn't fight, even though the suddenness of the movement had startled him, melting into the embrace.

"Love ya, Daryl,so much." Rick was whispering, nuzzling against the archers neck, placing soft kisses against sensitive skin every chance he got. "So much, darlin'. So happy ya wan' ta be mine, so.. _fuck_ Daryl, I.. Gotta know I'm yours, too. Been yours since the moment we met."

"'m yours." Daryl breathed, pressing himself closer to the ex cop, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing even harder at Ricks hushed confessions. "An'.. An' your mine."

It felt strange to say it, to claim someone so completely, and at the same time, Daryl felt almost liberated. Maybe even at peace.

"I am, darlin'. All yours." Rick smiled, he could feel the tug of lips against his neck, only to be startled by a nip. "Not gonna do it now. Need ta eat, need ta get some more rest, both of us. An' if ya want ta wait longer, we can, but.. I'd. I'd really like ta do it tonight."

Daryl swallowed, pulling away just enough to lock eyes with Rick, because he needed to see his Alphas face when he said this, needed to see his smile, and the light in his eyes.

"Tonight."


End file.
